


luggage claim

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The One and Only Herb McGwyer Plays Wallis Island (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: http://tombasden.blogspot.com/p/misc.html watch the first two videos if you’re interested in their canon interractions





	luggage claim

  1. Write a song about Charles. The song gets into the top thirty. Panic about whether or not that’s too obvious. 
  2. Don’t hear anything from Charles about the song. Or about the awkward way you left things back on the island. 
  3. Wonder if writing a letter or sending a text is a good idea. Wonder which option is better. Is doing both overkill? 
  4. Not getting a response. Worry about Charles, and think he might have gone back to the bottle.
  5. Panic buy a plane, then rethink that idea, sell the plane (apologise to your manager and your agent and basically everyone about your fiscal idiocy) and try buy plane tickets to Wallis Island. 
  6. Can’t get tickets to Wallis Island, get tickets to Edinburgh airport, and a train to inverness and then a boat. 
  7. Get the plane to Edinburgh and get stuck at the baggage carousel talking to a teenager with violently pink hair about the fringe, cause she’s seen your guitar and assumed your performing there. 
  8. Finally detach from the teenager, and collect your last bit of luggage (the last bit off the plane apparently. 
  9. Find the train station. Wait for an hour for a train, begin panicking again about the stupid gesture your about to make to a man you lived with for only a weekend. 
  10. Train arrives. 
  11. Boat journey is uneventful. 
  12. Find Charles. 
  13. Have a brief argument about your combined emotional idiocy. 
  14. Kiss Charles. 



**Author's Note:**

> http://tombasden.blogspot.com/p/misc.html watch the first two videos if you’re interested in their canon interractions


End file.
